Ebony Al-Baqara
Moo. Moo. Moo. What's going on with that ruckus there? Oh really, it's just Ebony Al-Baqara, more commonly known as Moolyn Cow '(the name given by...I actually don't know probably her Australian mortal neighbours who didn't know they were living next to immortals), daughter of the Egyptian Mythological goddess of...well, cows. She's a Neutral because she doesn't exactly want to be caught in the strife between the Royals and the Rebels but in general, is fine with her destiny. Character '''Personality ' Moolyn could be described as your average cute dork, with a little hint of divinity mixed into it. She's into people, fangirls over celebrities and has a very nice personality. She literally makes friends with everyone, and '''her cheerful spirit is so lively and vivacious that nobody could ever get disappointed whenever she's around. Like some very cheerful people, she's a life of the party gal. She believes in living life to it's fullest, and always makes the best of each and every day. Being the daughter of a literal cow ''goddess, Moolyn certainly has some aspects that would liken her to a cow's. Firstly, she is very '''gentle'. She literally believes everything is very fragile, possibly due to her major clumsiness, and tries to treat everything with the best possible care. She is a peacemaker, who hates the Royal-Rebel thing but somewhat like her future myths, she can be quite temperamental, with mood swings every once in a while and can be quite riled up if she is mad (parallel to an angry bull). Thankfully, most of the time, she is quite gentle and docile. She acts like your good friend who can be quite cute sometimes. Secondly, Moolyn is quite patient. She once waited for 6 entire hours during a carnival just to get 3 bags of popcorn and even let others behind her get in front of her. If you have disagreements with her, she will try to understand your side of the situation before actually making her judgement, unlike her roommate, who is quick to anger and has a sharp tongue. She sympathetizes a lot with many people, which is why she is so easy-going. She understands people, and respects them for whatever funny or quirky trait they have. She also easily forgives, because she doesn't believe in holding grudges for she claims that 'she has no time for that sort of thing' (and also she would score really badly in Revenge 101 if she ever took that class-ic). She knows when to be quiet, and when not to and certainly is a valuable deal. She can be quite naive at the same time though, but she is working on it. Lastly, Moolyn doesn't get worried or flustered easily. She's a carefree soul, barely worrying about anything at all. Hexaminations? She'll breeze through them with ease. Relationship problems? She walks through with both parties with an air of confidence and knows how to say the write things to console them. The only time she'll ever freak out is when one, she hangs around this ram, or two, she failed her hexaminations (but come on, she's very smart). Unlike cows, however, Moolyn has a very adventurous and tomboyish streak. I mean, she can be considered a bookworm, but where her heart belongs with is the outdoors. She certainly is a carefree soul and being outside ensures that she is in her prime. She is a nature and animal lover who cares deeply about the living things that surround her. She loves nature hikes and walks in beautiful evergreen parks and one of her favourite activities is sports, particularly badminton. However, Moolyn is still very much a modern city girl, despite being raised in the countryside. She adores the digital age of technology and is most probably addicted to Princetagram and the MirrorNet, always surfing online to look for the latest trends. She is by stereotypical girl terms, quite tech-savvy, but the one thing she hates about city life is the amounts of smoke and pollution being coughed up by vehicles every single day and the number of shopping malls (she hates shopping). The things that she does like about city life though, are the beautiful towering skyscrapers and the various apartment blocks furnished with luxurious things such as swimming pools or comfortable chairs. As shown how easily she adapts to her surroundings, Moolyn is also quite a flexible person, physically and mentally. Her flexibility in physical terms allows her to manoeuver around easily and helps especially with complicated dance steps. Mentally, she adapts quickly to different environments around her and she always knows how to blend in with the crowd or into the shadows. Growing up on a farm, Moolyn loves the countryside, but she does admit that life there is quite mundane and is extremely happy to be at Ever After High, where she can make more friends and really enjoys life over there. Interests and hobbies Fashion Moolyn, as the daughter of a renowned goddess of beauty, is definitely inclined to fashion. One of her many aspirations is to be a trendsetter someday, while another is to become a world-renowned fashion designer, something that should be quite easy for her given her status. However, for now, she goes about following others' trends and keeping a notebook filled with designs, only for her eyes to see as she plans to take things slow for the time being. After all, she is immortal. Myth How they go: Main article: Hathor How does Moolyn fit into it? Moolyn is the daughter of Hathor, whom she bore to after her myths with one of Hathor's many lovers. Ironic how Hathor saw her father on a trip to Australia. She is set to be the next Hathor in many myths, just not all of them. Even though she can turn into a lioness, she definitely isn't the next Sekhmet. Viewpoint on destiny Actually, Moolyn is pretty fine with her destiny, because it's quite good but she only wishes that all the relationships weren't that complicated. Abilities * Divine Magic: Moolyn can use this to a small extent, and even when used in large quantities, causes some side effects to her and the people she interacts with. There's a pun on her being a future Eye of Ra, whereby she can grant clearer sight to other people where the effects won't last permanently, but there are side effects which are kind of caused by her amokinesis powers. ** Amokinesis: Moolyn can manipulate several romantic relationships to her whim. However, this comes with a price, where she can't manipulate her own romantic relationships. She does know who likes who in the school though, and some of these ships she laughs at them. ** Bovine zoolingualism: There's always the irony of Moolyn talking to bulls and cows, but can't turn into one herself. Not that she ever wants to. I mean Loki's helmet probably hurt all the time. Skillset * Dancing: Since young, Moolyn has been learning how to dance, given that her mother is the goddess of festivals and dance. She is fluent in most forms of dance, but prefers more modern forms of dance like dancing to Electronic Dance Music tracks or Korean Pop, preferring to keep up with the times. * Singing: Moolyn is not ashamed of singing. She can mimic female voices so basically she's a walking wireless free Spotify. Her real and normal voice is still quite melodious though. Relationships Family * Hathor Moolyn must be Hathor's favourite kid because her mother dotes on her a lot. They are on very good terms with each other and there are pretty much high chances that they are one of the world's best Mother-Daughter couples. Even before Ever After High, when Moolyn could only see her mother once a week, they still had a good relationship with each other. Now that they have even more time together, they work on improving their relationship even better. It was kind of predicted that Moolyn would be chosen as Hathor's successor given that she is her mother's daughter. Of course, literally no parent-child relationship is perfect. They still get into mini squabbles and like good mothers, Hathor scolds and remonstrates Moolyn when she's in the wrong or does something extremely dumb or foolish. We'll just say it's better than others. * Shujun * Ihy Friends Chione Kat Chione was literally the first ''(besides Bast, obviously) of the Egyptian kids that Moolyn first met, during that one (of many) big meetings their parents held. They were like, 3, probably and as soon as Moolyn met Chione, ''they literally bonded. Exactly how it played out was: * Moolyn sees Kitten!Chione * "OMGOMGOMG FLUFFY KITTY" * stretches hand to touch * Bast, Bastet, Hathor and Mandisa: nO * Moolyn pats Chione on the head and nothing happens * that's literally it Anyways, from then on, they became like super close and Chione loves Moolyn and it is the same likewise. There's a lot going in between them and they will most likely protect each other to the death. ok huge TBA but i hope to write a full fledged paragraph lmao Bast Kat Mandisa Istet Wip Enemies As far as she's concerned, she's a happy-go-lucky kid, and probably won't have to worry about anything or anybody. Pet Moolyn loves her cows, but she simply can't call them pets because if she did, every single cow in the world would become her pet and she absolutely hates remembering too many names (doesn't help when your family is already so big). Hence, she did adopt a unicorn she found in the Enchanted Forest, which for some reason kept following her around. In the end, she made it her pet and named it Sunset (because My Little Pony is awesome). Romance Alexander Fleece tba Outfits Actually, this is the only character who looks like the driver. She has somewhat shoulder-length raven black hair with which she dyed some streaks white. She has beige skin and somewhat full red lips. Ps if anyone actually noticed hathor is wearing a headdress she doesn't legit have cow horns lol Warning: She didn't exactly grow up in Egypt so her fashion style isn't like completely Egyptian, but she still does like putting on Egypt kohl or jewelry on a few times. Class Schedule Trivia * Moolyn's name is inspired by the driver's real name ** Speaking of names, Moolyn's name was originally going to be _moo____ but it was wayyy too close to the driver's real name so that idea was scrapped ** Speaking of names again, Moolyn's 'surname' is only for honorary purposes at Ever After High. But she still likes writing the 'Cow' behind it. ** Speaking of names (x3), Moolyn's chinese name is 牛瑞恩. Basically, it means Cow+grace *** Speaking of names (x4), 瑞恩 is the driver's real chinese name lol * Although Shujin is Chinese, he moved to Australia (because of the cows) and has hence since adapted to modern Australian culture where everybody speaks English (because duh and also a headcanon in my fanon because what is the point of life if you only stay in one place all the time) * Moolyn absolutely hates speaking in Chinese (same with the driver, can only write not read lol practically takes 1 hour for her to read a 3 paged chapter in a chinese novel) * Moolyn's favourite colour is silver because it's shiny and grey is too dull * Moolyn ironically hates chinese food but does love kebab * Moolyn has a thing for milk and cookies * Moolyn's MirrorBlog username is @CowMooMoo, something reminiscent of majority of the driver's usernames * Although being the daughter of an Aphrodite equivalent, Moo believes more in natural beauty although she used to have a thing for makeup in her younger years. As an adolescent, she now looks more like her father and mother together, which is a good combination because sometimes it's rare to find handsome Asians. Gallery Moolyn Cow Basic.jpg|i drew this late for my bday lmao Moolyn ss.png|Beautiful gift from BlanketGhost! Moolyn.png|Art trade from Wise! Category:Females Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Characters Category:CowMooMoo Category:Neutrals Category:Mythsonas